


It's Not a Date but it's a Date

by Misskrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	It's Not a Date but it's a Date

You stood up from your desk this edit was taking a little longer than you had planned and you need to stretch your legs. So you walked out of the support office and walked down the hallway and back. On your way back to the support office the door to the main AH office opened and Alfredo walked out. You’ve had a bit of a crush on Alfredo since he started working here and so you smiled when you saw him.  
“Hey Y/N.”  
“Hey Alfredo.”  
“I have a quick question for you.”  
“Yeah what’s up?”  
“Do have plans on Friday?”  
“Does eating a pint of ice cream count as plans cause if so yes I have plans.” Alfredo laughed at that and it warmed your heart. His laugh was always like magic to you.  
“Let’s hang out on Friday, but I’ll pay for everything, and we can go to this fancy restaurant–”  
“Are you asking me out on a date?” you asked cutting him off with a smile on your face.  
“No, it’s not a date.”  
“But what you just described could be continued a date.”  
“Yeah but it’s not a date.”  
“Alfredo I would love to go on a date you with you.”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yes you goof I’ve wanted to go out with you from months now.”  
“Why didn’t you say anything than?”  
“I was worried that you might not feel the same way.”  
“Well then I’ll do my best on Friday to prove to you that I feel the same way.” You stood on your toes and give Alfredo a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“It’s a date than.”


End file.
